AK-47
:For the gun of a similar nature, see AKS-74U. The AK-47 is an assault rifle used by the Soviet Army and by Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater and the San Heironymo Takeover. Overview The AK-47, (Russian: Автомат Калашникова образца 1947 года, Avtomat Kalashnikova obraztsa 1947 goda), or Kalashnikov's automatic rifle, model of 1947, is a Soviet made assault rifle, reliable, durable, and highly precise. While not the first of its kind, the AK-47 is most certainly the most prolific and iconic assault rifle (or possibly firearm in general) in the world. It was created in response to the Russian experience of the Second World War; bolt-action rifles previously issued to troops were now considered obsolete, since they were awkward to use in close-quarters. Most combat, the Soviet Army noticed, took place within 300 meters' range of the enemy. Although fast-firing submachine guns were effective in close quarters, there were some occasions where the accuracy and power of a rifle was needed. The AK-47 attempts to combine the execellent accuracy of a rifle with the rapid-fire capabilities of a submachine gun. The AK-47 uses 7.62 x 39mm ammunition in a 30-round detachable box magazine. It is capable of semi-auto or full-auto fire. It is the standard-issue weapon among the Soviet armed forces and FOX Soldiers under Gene's Command. While the AK-47 is very powerful, especially on full-automatic mode, it is also noisy, heavy, and possesses strong recoil. In close quarters, full-automatic mode is enough to bring down several enemy soldiers before reloading; at a distance, however, semi-automatic shots aimed at the head should be used to preserve ammunition and accuracy. The AK-47 is a decent mid-to-long ranged weapon in semi-automatic mode, and can even pass as a sniping weapon until the SVD is found. The model of AK-47 used in Metal Gear Solid 3 is actually the AKM, a modernized variant of the original AK-47 appearing in 1959. The AKM is lighter than the original model, weighing in at 3.5 kg (7.71 lbs), and is more easily mass-produced; in fact, the AKM is actually more common than the original AK-47. There were other variants of the AK-47 as well. One example was the Pistol Mitralieră model 1963, which was developed for the Romanian Military, and the Pistol Mitralieră model 1965, a Carbine version of the previous model, although they are also called the AMD63 and AMD65 for the Hungarian forces. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops This assault rifle is the most common weapon next to the M16A1 used by male soldiers in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops making acquisition of this weapon easy and favoured by many online in multiplayer. This is a highly dependable weapon for gunfights although this is not an ideal weapon for stealthy take downs as there is no suppressor available for this weapon. Colonel Skowronski attempted to kill Python using this rifle, but he couldn't even scratch him thanks to his liquid nitrogen armor. As a result, Python froze his AK-47, as well as freezing one of his arms in the process. Location in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Snake finds the AK-47 on top of a flight of stairs in Rassvet during Operation: Snake Eater, the first automatic weapon available in that mission. If Snake misses the AK-47 there, he can also find it at the north-west munitions hut at Bolshaya Past Base. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker The AK-47 was also utilized during Operation Peace Walker, although it was referred to as the RK-47 in-game, for unknown reasons (although the Model viewer does once refer to it as an AK). There are several variants of the weapon, and the MSF procured the design specs for the regular version of the weapon were procured while rescuing a POW researcher at Banana Fruta de Oro while searching for the prisoner. The MSF later procured design specs upgrades that allowed it to carry grenade launcher and smoke grenade launchers while participating in outer operations involving defending a base/eliminating enemy troops. The MSF also procured design specs for the Romanian/Hungarian modelthe naming scheme of the weapon indicates a similarity to the Hungarian AMD63, but the weapon description implies that it is based on the Pistol Mitralieră model 1963, also known as the PM md. 1963.) of the RK-47, the ADM63, while attempting to sneak around the del Alba area without either getting caught or leaving any evidence that they were around, and procured the Carbine version, the ADM65, during their Outer Operations while eliminating enemy troops or even an enemy base. The MSF later procured designs for a light machine gun variant of the RK-47, the RPK, during a hold-up excercise. Descriptions RK47 The primary infantry assault rifle of the Soviet Union, rival superpower to the United States. Supplied by the Soviets to satellite states, allies, and communist revolutionary movements alike, this gun has become the "poster child" for armed conflict worldwide. The RK47 is both sturdy and lightweight, but above all its design emphasizes reliability. It uses large-caliber, high-recoil ammo, rendering it somewhat less accurate than its rival the M16. That said, when you need to stop an enemy advance in a hurry, the AK's heavy-hitting firepower can be a godsend. RK47 (w/ Grenade Launcer) The primary infantry assault rifle of the Soviet Union, rival superpower to the United States. Supplied by the Soviets to satellite states, allies, and communist revolutionary movements alike, this gun has become the "poster child" for armed conflict worldwide. The RK47 is both sturdy and lightweight, but above all its design emphasizes reliability. It uses large-caliber, high-recoil ammo, rendering it somewhat less accurate than its rival the M16. That said, when you need to stop an enemy advance in a hurry, the AK's heavy-hitting firepower can be a godsend. A grenade launcher has been added to this model, improving its performance in combat against groups of enemies and larger, armored targets. RK47 (w/ Smoke Grenade Launcher) The primary infantry assault rifle of the Soviet Union, rival superpower to the United States. Supplied by the Soviets to satellite states, allies, and communist revolutionary movements alike, this gun has become the "poster child" for armed conflict worldwide. The RK47 is both sturdy and lightweight, but above all its design emphasizes reliability. It uses large-caliber, high-recoil ammo, rendering it somewhat less accurate than its rival the M16. That said, when you need to stop an enemy advance in a hurry, the AK's heavy-hitting firepower can be a godsend. A smoke grenade launcher has been added to this model, which not only increases its direct attack power but also degrades the enemy's ability to track and engage targets, resulting in a much more versatile weapon. ADM63 A modified version of the RK47, produced at the request of the Romanian military. The grip is attached to the forestock, giving it improved controllability compared to the original RK during sustained fire. The ADM63 uses the same ammo as the RK and is equally effective at stopping targets in their tracks. A good addition to your arsenal if you anticipate facing an enemy charge. ADM65 A carbine version of the ADM63, it features a more lightweight design created with airborne and commando units in mind. It is fitted with a large muzzle compensator for improved firing accuracy. The ADM65 is a hidden masterpiece, deftly balancing stopping power with precision and accuracy. Exactly the kind of weapon you want to have with you on a sneaking mission. RPK (Rank 4) A light machine gun (squad support weapon) designed as an modified, expanded version of the RK47. It is similar in performance to the RK, but delivers greater firepower and more reliable operation at the cost of lower accuracy. It has a longer barrel than the RK, which somewhat reduces shaking during sustained fire. Think of it as a slight heavier, more precise RK. When choosing whether to carry an RK or an RPK, consider the tradeoff between ease of handling and firing accuracy and pick the best gun for your needs RPK (Rank 5) A light machine gun (squad support weapon) designed as an modified, expanded version of the RK47. It is similar in performance to the RK, but delivers greater firepower and more reliable operation at the cost of lower accuracy. It has a longer barrel than the RK, which somewhat reduces shaking during sustained fire. Think of it as a slight heavier, more precise RK. When choosing whether to carry an RK or an RPK, consider the tradeoff between ease of handling and firing accuracy and pick the best gun for your needs This model has been modified to accommodate a drum magazine, significantly boosting its ammo capacity. Hence, it doesn't need to reload as often, giving it a tactical advantage over models that use standard magazines. In-game descriptions Appearances *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (albeit under the name RK-47) Notes and References Category:MGS3 weapons Category:MGSPO weapons